


So(en) They're Out

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is trans so pronoun should be SHE, Conyo!Jongin kinda, Conyo!Kyungsoo, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Genderbending, Secret Lovers, Smut, Trans!Baekhyun, Workplace, girl!kyungsoo, het!kaisoo, make out
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Mukhang tahimik at inosente si Kyungsoo, pero may tinatago palang nakakahindik na sikreto.





	So(en) They're Out

**Author's Note:**

> wow conyo si ksoo ko. sana di nakaka-off. sana rin di mukhang bastos yung smut sa inyo? ermmm enjoy =)))))

Apat na buwan nang nagtatrabaho si Kyungsoo sa pinapasukan bilang isang writer ng game reviews.

Kilala siya sa opisina dahil tahimik ito at madalas walang imik.

Sinubukan siya noon kausapin ng ilan at sinubukan din naman niya makihalubilo sa kanila, ngunit di talaga siya ang tipo ng tao na gaya ni Baekhyun, isang transgender, na social butterfly na naging ka-close din naman niya kinalaunan.

Pero kahit magkaiba sila, ginagalang naman ni Baekhyun ang personal space ni Kyungsoo. Sadyang minsan hindi talaga siya nagsasalita. Isang beses nga, kinulit siya ng isa sa mga ka-opisinang ubod ng daldal, si Jongdae, na feeling close sa kanya at siya'y kinompronta ng, "Bakit ang dalang mo magsalita?" na sinagot naman niya ng pabalik na ikinagulat ng lahat, "Wala naman ako sasabihin eh." Pagtataray niya na ikinatuwa naman ng iba dahil sampal sa mukha ang sagot ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae. Kaya simula din nun, nasanay na rin ang lahat sa katahimikan ni Kyungsoo at ang tanging maswerte lang na nakakausap niya ay walang iba kundi si Baekhyun.

"Beks, OT ka today?" Nguso ni Baekhyun habang nakasilip sa cubicle ni Kyungsoo.

"Wala pa ako sa quota, Baek. Una ka na." Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nirere-apply ang lipstick niya.

"Aw, sige beks. See you tomorrow. Ingat mga multo sayo here." Paalam ni Baekhyun sa kanya. "Bye!"

Kumaway naman pabalik si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan bago bumalik sa tinatapos niyang article.

Lumipas ang isang oras at siya ang tanging naiwan sa department nila. Isang article na lang at pwede na siya sumibat.

Ngunit, bago makakalahati sa tinitipa sa kanyang kompyuter, isang text ang natanggap niya.

**jongin**

babe, miss u already

tapos ka na ba? :(

 

**kyungsoo**

babe, i'm not yet done pa eh

pero you can come over here naman ako na lang dito :(

 

**jongin**

ok wait, baba ako dyan

 

Wala pang five minutes at bumaba ang boyfriend niyang si Jongin na taga-marketing department.

"Babe!" Tawag ni Jongin na agad naman niyakap ni Kyungsoo sa sulok kung saan walang makakakita sa kanila.

"Jongin, miss na kita." Sambit ni Kyungsoo sa higpit ng yakap niya sa nobyo niya.

Humalik si Jongin sa tuktok ng ulo ng girlfriend niya at hinawi ang bangs nito sa kanyang noo. "I miss you too. Di ka pa ba tapos sa articles mo? Bakit di ka naka-quota?"

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at nagmuni-muni muna saglit kung sasabihin ba niya ang totoo kay Jongin.

"Kase ano eh..." Pinaglaruan niya ang kanyang mga daliri at nakatingin lang siya doon.

"Bakit?" Malambing na udyok ng boyfriend niya sa kanya. "May nangyari ba? May problema ka bang iniisip? Ano, babe?"

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kasintahan, tumingkayad at bumulong sa tenga nito, "I was horny kanina kasi."

Gulat ang mukha ni Jongin pero natawa siya saglit. "Oh. So di ka makapag-focus dahil nag-iimagine ka na we're doing it, tama ba?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo na nahihiya. "Malapit na ata period ko kaya na-hohorny ako. Tsaka last month pa tayo nag-sex, namiss ko bigla." Sumilip si Kyungsoo sa reaksyon ni Jongin sa inamin niya.

"Tapusin mo na yung article mo para makauwi na tayo. Dun ka muna sa condo ko and we can do it there." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya.

Suminghap si Kyungsoo. "Sure ka ba, babe? I'm not forcing you naman. I was just horny lang talaga kanina."

"Kyungsoo," tawa ni Jongin sabay kusot sa buhok ni Kyungsoo. "I told you before naman di ba na you can ask for it any time, but it depends sa situation. Swerte ka dahil game ako ngayon."

"Di ba pwede now na? Like right now?" Ang di inaasahang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo sa mga oras na iyon. Napakagat labi siya at namumula na sa hiya. Buti na lang ang ilaw na lang sa cubicle niya ang bukas.

"Pwede din naman pero may cctv's. Mahirap na baka mahuli tayo ng management." Sagot ni Jongin matapos ilibot ang mata sa taas at nakita ang tatlong cctvs dito.

"We can have a quickie dyan sa may photocopy room. Swear, di kita sa cctv na pumasok ka. I know dahil nakapunta ako sa cctv room and saw it."

"Horny ka talaga sobra?"

"Fucking yes."

Natawa ulit si Jongin dahil hindi ganito kalantaran si Kyungsoo sa kanyang pananabik kapag nag-iinit ang katawan. At sa lahat pa ng lugar na napili ni Kyungsoo ay sa opisina pa.

Hindi na nila pinatagal pa at nagsayaw ang kanilang mga dila sa init ng kanilang mga bibig.

Si Kyungsoo ang tanging kumontrol ng bilis at pag-ikot ng kanilang mga dila.

Nakariin ang likod ni Kyungsoo sa pader sa tabi ng xerox machine at mahinang umuungol sa sarap ng paghalik pabalik ng kanyang kasintahan.

Di rin nagtagal at kinapkap ni Jongin ang bilugang mga suso ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang manipis na suot na bestida. Nahuhulog na rin ang strap ni Kyungsoo sa intensidad ng paggalaw ng kanilang mga katawan. Kiskis sa kanilang gitnang parte sabay sa halik nilang mapusok.

Nang humiwalay ang kanilang mga bugbog na mga labi, tinanggal ni Jongin ang butones ni Kyungsoo para sunggaban ang malambot na mga suso ng kabiyak. Itinaas niya ang bra ni Kyungsoo at tsaka hinalik-halikan at isubo ang malulusog na mga suso nito.

Patuloy si Kyungsoo sa pag-ungol sabay sa kamay niyang tinatanggal na ang belt ni Jongin at pinipisil ang ari nitong nakakulong pa rin sa kanyang pantalon.

" _Mhmm, Jongin..._ bilisan natin baka mahuli tayo." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang pabigat pa nang pabigat pa lalo ang kanyang paghinga.

"Babe, finger na lang din muna kita. Mahirap na baka nga mahuli." Masahe at pisil ni Jongin sa kaliwang suso ni Kyungsoo habang pinapatakan ng halik ang leeg nito.

Sumangayon si Kyungsoo dahil pinangunahan din siya agad ng takot matapos ang lakas loob niyang pag-udyok kay Jongin na gumawa ng milagro sa mga oras na iyon.

Nagbalik sila sa matinding paghahalikan at ang isang binti ni Kyungsoo ay nakataas na. Hawak ni Jongin ang isang binti ni Kyungsoo habang pisil pisil naman ang maumbok na pwetan ng kanyang mahal.

Ilang sandali pa at binuhat na siya ni Jongin. Nakapulupot ang matataba at makikinis na mga binti ni Kyungsoo sa beywang ng nobyo. Hindi pa rin nila pinuputol ang halik hanggang sa ipatong ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa ibabaw ng xerox machine at doon hinalik-halikan.

Maya-maya pa'y mabilis na binaba ni Jongin ang panty ni Kyungsoo at ipinulupot sa kanya ang mga mapuputing binti nito. Itinaas muna bahagya ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bestida para sa madaling access ni Jongin sa pinakaiingatan niya. Marahan na pinasok ni Jongin ang daliri sa looban ni Kyungsoo at binilisan ang paggalaw. Malambot, at mahihinang halinghing ang laman ng bibig ni Kyungsoo kasama ng paghahabol ng hininga.

Dinagdagan ni Jongin ang daliri sa loob ni Kyungsoo mula isa hanggang dalawa hanggang mapunta sa tatlo.

_“Ah… Jongin…Ah, ah, ah.”_

“Babe, hinaan mo lang. Baka marinig tayo.”

“Hm. Sorry, I can’t help it.”

“Sarap ba?”

“Hell yes, please. Go on pa.”

Pawisan na si Kyungsoo kahit pa'y bukas ang aircon sa silid. Walang habas ang pagpasok-labas ng mga daliri ni Jongin sa looban ni Kyungsoo. Ang tanging hangad lang niya sa mga minutong iyon ay paligayahin ang nobya.

Sa pagbilis ng mga daliri ni Jongin sa loob ni Kyungsoo ay siyang pagkabaliw ng kasintahan sa sarap na  bumabalot sa kanyang katawan.

Sa paghingal at mga halinghing ni Kyungsoo, bumilis rin ang pag-abot niya sa langit.

Kahit gulu-gulo na ang buhok at kasuotan ni Kyungsoo matapos ilabas ang likidong patunay sa kasiyahang naramdaman matapos siyang paligayahin ni Jongin, niyakap niya ng mahigpit ang lalaki at humagikgik.

"Thank you, babe. Okay na ako. Kaso," nguso niya kay Jongin habang nililinisan siya gamit ang tissue sa kanyang basang ari at mga hita. "Pano ka?" Inayos na rin ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bra at binutones ang suot.

Humalik lang si Jongin sa ilong ng kabiyak at ngumiti. "Hayaan mo na ako, Soo. Your pleasure is most important. I can handle myself later."

"You sure?" Tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ng taimtim.

Tinapik ni Jongin ang pisngi ng kasintahan. "Oo nga. Tapusin mo na last article mo. Kita tayo sa meeting place natin."

Binuhat ni Jongin pababa si Kyungsoo at nagyakapan muli sila bago dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa kanyang cubicle at tinapos ang kanyang gawain.

At syempre nang magkita ulit sila sa tagpuan nila para walang makaalam na mag-nobyo pala sila, dumiretso sila sa condo ni Jongin para ituloy ang naumpisahan.

 

-

 

Pagdating ng Lunes, pagkapasok ni Kyungsoo sa opisina ay nagkakagulo ang lahat.

Si Kyungsoo walang pake kaya binuksan lang niya agad ang pc at tumingin sa salamin para tingnan ang sarili.

"Beks, may chika." Sabi ni Baekhyun nang lumapit ito sa kanya.

Napataas lang ng kilay si Kyungsoo.

"May na-xerox na panty sa photocopy room." Simula ni Baekhyun na ikinalaki ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa gulat. Di siya tanga para pagdugtungin ang lahat dahil alam niya sa sarili niya na panty niya ang tinutukoy ni Baekhyun.

"T-Talaga?" Tingin niya ulit sa salamin sabay pusod sa buhok niya.

"Yuh. Everyone thinks na may nag-sex dyan sa loob. Gosh. Sabik ang couple. Di man lang nakapaghintay umuwi. Unless, kinky sila. Pero I actually don't mind na ginawa nila yun. I know the feeling lalo na kung horny na talaga." Saad ni Baekhyun habang natatawa na tinanguan na lang ni Kyungsoo.

Buti na lang at naka-blush on si Kyungsoo dahil kung hindi, mahahalata na agad sa namumula niyang mukha ang sagot.

"Di ba nag-OT ka? May narinig ka ba last Friday?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

"8pm na ako nakauwi and I haven't heard anything naman while I was here." Palusot ni Kyungsoo bago itipa ang email address niya sa gmail.

"And for sure, tatakbo ka na nun if ever you heard their moaning. Ikaw pa, you don't look like that kind of girl na carry mag-public sex."

Inubo si Kyungsoo saglit at tumango. "Yeah." Buti na lang theater member siya nung high school at napapasabak din mag-extra sa mga sitcoms at dramas sa T.V kaya magaling siya sa pag-arte.

"Sige, beks, balik na ako sa cubicle ko. Later ulit lunch." Ngiti ni Baekhyun sa kanya sabay alis.

Agad na kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya at tinext si Jongin.

 

**kyungsoo**

babe we have a problem oh god

di ko napansin naka-on pala yung photocopy machine and that i accidentally pressed it.

yung panty ko na xerox tangina!

 

-

 

Samantala, sa taas lang ng palapag ni Kyungsoo, habang umiinom ng Swiss Miss si Jongin ay nilapitan siya ng dalawang kaibigan.

"Bro, nakita mo yung sinend ko sayo sa Messenger?" Bati agad ni Sehun sa kanya. May ngiting mapangloko si Sehun sa labi.

"Sabi ko sayo, Hun, di pa niya nakikita eh. Di naman nag-Memessenger yan si Jongin. Pero pre, check mo. Ngayon na." Gatong ni Chanyeol sa kanya at nakatitig lang ang dalawa sa kanya ng maigi.

Simipsip muna si Jongin sa iniinom bago kinuha ang phone at nakita ang text ng kanyang girlfriend. Agad siyang kinabahan pero inexit agad ang message na nabasa dahil nakasilip na sina Sehun sa kanyang phone.

Binuksan niya ang pm ni Sehun sa kanya at doon niya nakita ang tinutukoy ni Kyungsoo sa text niya.

Isang litrato ng na-xerox na panty ang pinadala sa kanya ni Sehun.

"Bro, may nag-sex sa photocopy room. Hayok na hayok. Di man lang makapaghintay umuwi. May clue ka ba kung kaninong panty yan?" Ngisi ni Sehun sa kanya.

Agad na tinago ni Jongin ang cellphone at humigop ulit sa iniinom.

"Pake niyo ba kung di sila makapaghintay? And no, wala akong clue." Sipsip niya ulit sa inumin.

"Talaga ba?" Asar pa lalo ni Sehun.

"Kahit hula lang wala?" Tanong pa ni Chanyeol.

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang dalawang kaibigan na may kakaibang ngiti sa labi na ikinakaba niya.

"T-Teka, bakit ganyan kayo makatingin?"

Inakbayan ni Sehun si Jongin. "Pre, wag ka na tumanggi. Naiintindihan naman namin. So kayo di ba?"

At pinakita ni Chanyeol ang isang litrato kung saan hinalikan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa labi nang magkita sila sa Seattle's Best sa tabi ng isang mall noong Biyernes.

Napahilamos na lang ng mukha si Jongin at mukhang tatanggi pa ba siya?

 

-

 

**jongin**

babe, nakita ko

kalat na rin dito sa amin yung chismis

 

**kyungsoo**

mawawalan na ba ako ng work? :(

 

**jongin**

don't think about it, babe

kung may aalis man sa ating dalawa dito, ako yun

 

**kyungsoo**

this is my fault

bago lang ako dito, jongin

i think i should be the one na umalis not you

 

**jongin**

we need to talk after work

 

**kyungsoo**

ako na pupunta sa condo mo

 

**jongin**

mag-ingat ka mag-commute

 

**kyungsoo**

excuse me i have pepper spray and taser with me

 

**jongin**

ok ok pero ingat pa rin

i love you

**kyungsoo**

i love u too

im sorry it ended up like this :(

 

**jongin**

don't be

i enjoyed that night naman with you

 

**kyungsoo**

at times like this you're so cheesy pa rin

see u later, babe

 

**jongin**

love you the most, soo

see you

 

-

 

Dumating ang lunch at pinakita ni Baekhyun ang photocopy ng panty ng misteryosong babae na pumatong sa machine.

"In fairness, I like her floral printed panty. So-en siguro tatak nito." Banggit ni Baekhyun at bumalik sila sa cubicle ni Kyungsoo para kumain.

Dalawa lang silang natira sa opisina dahil halos lahat ay kumakain sa labas. Kung dati mag-isa lang si Kyungsoo mag-lunch, ngayon si Baekhyun na ang lagi niyang kasama.

"Baek, may clue ka ba sino gumawa nun?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo para kunwari inosente siya at walang alam sa mga bagay-bagay..

Kibit-balikat si Baekhyun. "Wala eh."

"Are you judging them ba?"

"Hindi naman." Tumawa si Baekhyun. "Actually I've done it before. Not sa office but sa parking lot with a Chinese guy. Natawa lang ako kasi di sila makapaghintay and accidentally pa na-press yung button. Pero malay natin momol lang sila, not all the way di ba?"

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at hinarap si Baekhyun. "Beks..."

"Hm?"

"Shh ka lang ah."

Nanlaki agad ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. "Omg don't tell me..."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at pinakita niya ang litrato nila ni Jongin sa kanyang phone.

"Wag ka maingay pero Jongin from marketing is my boyfriend for five years na. And yes, we did it in there last Friday, but finger lang. Mahirap na baka mahuli kaya hanggang dun lang naman." Kagat niya sa labi dahil sa hiya.

Napatili si Baekhyun nang tahimik at niyakap si Kyungsoo. "Omg, it's Jongin Kim! Oh my god, Soo. Winner ka, beks! Gwapo na brainy pa and I bet good din sa kama."

"Oo na, oo na. And you’re right na he’s good sa lahat. Wag ka maingay, please or baka matanggal kami sa trabaho." Nguso niya sa pinagkakatiwalaan na niyang kaibigan sa opisina.

"Duh, Kyungsoo, walang nagsasabing you can't date anyone here sa memo. Seriously, tinatago niyo relasyon niyo dito for four months na?"

"Ano? Pwede mag-date ang employees dito?"

"Duh, yes! Pero sex, beks, be careful next time. Lucky ka walang cctv sa loob ng photocopy room. Pero oh my god, you're so wild pala!"

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi niya at ngumiti nang nahihiya. "Hindi naman."

Nginitian niya ang kaibigan at si Baekhyun naman ang nagkwento ng wild at bad experiences niya with guys.

 

-

 

Nagkita si Kyungsoo at Jongin sa condo.

Nagpumilit na si Kyungsoo na magsabay sila pumunta sa condo ni Jongin.

Maraming nakakita sa kanilang dalawa sa labas ng building. Mas lalo nang nawala ang pake ni Kyungsoo kung malaman man ng lahat na sila ni Jongin lalo na't sinabi ni Baekhyun na five years nang nagtatrabaho sa kompanya na walang problema ang pagdi-date ng mga employees sa kanila.

Habang patuloy ang pagdikit ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na ikinakaba naman ng lalaki, biglang humalik si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga labi sabay sabi sa mga nakakita ng, "He's my boyfriend. 5 years na kami." Proud niyang sinabi iyon na ikinagulat ng lahat. Wala na rin siyang pake kung sila ang pagkamalang gumawa ng milagro sa photocopy room. Isa pa, marami silang choices kung sino bagamat marami palang couples sa kumpanya nila mapa-lesbian, gay or straight man.

Sa condo ngayon ni Jongin sa Taft, nakaakap lang si Kyungsoo sa boyfriend niya. "Okay naman pala na mag-date eh. We don't need to hide na. Bakit kase di mo alam yan? One year ka na dun sa company?" Nguso ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"I honestly do not know. Sa dati ko kasing work, bawal yan. Pero di ko alam na pwede pala sa atin." Yakap ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo bago hawiin ang mahabang buhok ng babae.

Tinitigan ni Jongin ang nobya at si Kyungsoo panay lang ang hagikgik sa kilig habang lumulukso ang kanyang puso.

"Ngayon alam na natin. Also, I confessed na kay Baekhyun na we're together and that panty ko yung na-photocopy while we were doing it." Hiya niyang sabi bigla.

Tumawa lang si Jongin. "Ano sabi niya?"

"Obviously like what everyone says na hindi man lang tayo makapaghintay. Pero she's cool about it. She likes nga yung print ng panty ko eh. And I told her it's So-en brand." Tawa naman ni Kyungsoo bago yumakap ulit kay Jongin at itulak siya pahiga sa kama.

Humiga ang maliit na babae sa ibabaw ni Jongin na agad naman siyang sinakupan ng mahigpit na yakap.

"Ikaw kase, ang horny mo. Pero, Chanyeol and Sehun caught us before. So I told them the truth na rin. Alam mo sabi nila?"

"Ano?"

Natawa ulit si Jongin, nawawala ang mga mata. "Akalain mo yun, bro? Yung mukhang anghel at inosenteng new employee na yun, wild pala? Wild with t after d." Gaya ni Jongin sa tono ng pananalita ni Sehun. "Those were his exact words. Funny talaga ng gagong yun."

Natawa rin si Kyungsoo. "Pero at least, lantad na tayo. And idgaf whatever they say. I love you, babe." Halik ni Kyungsoo sa labi ni Jongin hanggang sa bumaliktad ang kanilang mga pwesto at pumaibabaw si Jongin sa kanya sabay higop muli sa matatamis at malalambot na pares ng mga labi ni Kyungsoo.

"Like what I would always say, I love you the most, Kyungsoo." Lambing na sabi ni Jongin na ikinakilig naman ni Kyungsoo bago ilapat muli ang kanilang mga uhaw na labi at nagsalo muli sa pagsayaw ng kanilang mga katawan papuntang langit.

**Author's Note:**

> comments? violent reactions? lemme know please huhuhu kahit one word lang talaga. it helps. xD thank you for reaching the end of the fic!


End file.
